Different types of animal restraining devices exist. The animal restraining devices may be used for different types of animals, including four-legged animals like dogs, for example. Examples of these restraining devices may include collars and harnesses. An example collar may be positioned around the neck of an animal. An example harness may be positioned on or around one or more other body parts of an animal. For example, one type of harness may include straps that fit around the upper chest, the lower chest, underbelly, and/or back of an animal. The straps may be attached to one another. Other types of harnesses exist. Combination collars and harnesses may also exist.
Example restraining devices placed on an animal may also be attached, for example, to a leash, rope, chain, and so on. The leash, rope, chain, and so on may be held by a person or attached to a stationary object, for example, for the purpose of restraining the animal or preventing the animal from wandering off. In one example, a dog may have a fitted collar or harness and the collar or harness may also be attached to one end of a leash. A person may hold the other end of the leash and walk the dog down the street without the dog running off, for example.
In addition to restraining devices, other devices may be placed on or fitted to an animal like a dog. One example of these devices may be capes or vests. Draping the capes or vests over the dog's back and securing the devices around the dog's underbelly and/or around the dog's chest may position the capes and vests on a dog, for example. An example cape may provide an area on one or both sides of a dog or other animal for lettering or designs that are visible to passersby when viewing the animal. One example use for a cape is to notify passersby that a dog is in training or is working so that passersby will not attempt to disturb the dog by petting it or disturbing it in some other way. In one example, the dog may be a service dog that is in training to lead a blind person or tend to a disabled person. In another example, the lettering or designs on a cape may be decorative. An example vest may resemble a cape and/or provide pockets or pouches. The pockets or pouches may allow a person to insert articles therein, providing for the dog or other animal to carry the articles. One example vest may resemble a saddlebag.